To Woo You With Voodoo
by xenascully
Summary: Crack-fic...maybe? It seems like it should be categorized as such, but really it's not. McGee uses Tony's voodoo doll to reveal his attraction to Tony. Slash, obviously. I apologize for this, yet at the same time, no I don't.


**To Woo You With Voodoo**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Crack-fic...maybe? It seems like it should be categorized as such, but really it's not. McGee uses Tony's voodoo doll to reveal his attraction to Tony. Slash, obviously.**

*~.~*

McGee yawned at his desk, tired from having been up so late the night before. They hadn't had a case. On the contrary, they were home at a normal hour for once. Tim had brought the voodoo doll home with him. The one Bishop had bought for Tony in New Orleans. The one Tony had been trying to trick him into believing was real by pulling little acts of pins and headaches. But McGee was no fool.

So he thought he'd give him a taste of his own medicine; find something online just creepy enough about voodoo that would scare him into believing his own joke. However...

Tim stumbled across something that changed his game plan up completely. Sex magic.

Now...Tim had had a major crush on Tony since the day they met. He'd never let himself act on it, though. He'd shoved the feelings deep down where they'd never see the light of day. He treasured the friendship the two of them had. Even if it was a little juvenile at times. He kind of liked that about Tony, really. McGee had been raised a Navy brat; walked the straight and narrow, followed the rules, stayed in line. He never had much time to just...goof around. Tony sort of forced it out of him sometimes. He both hated and loved that about him.

It was easy to keep it all hidden, his feelings-that-would-not-be-named. Easy until Tony did things that made him have to clench down harder on his hold of the lid on the box in his head where he stowed those feelings away in. Those little moments where Tony would hug him or pet him or get really close. Sometimes Tim kept his cool, but most times...he had to pull away and act weirded out just to make sure Tony didn't detect the fact that his heart had sped up.

But it's been almost ten years now. Ten years of hiding, of trying to find someone else to fill the void, though that normally always ended in disaster. Delilah was different. She had filled up all of those empty places in him. She made it easier to forget about the box with the forbidden feelings. And she got along with Tony, and Tony liked her, and sometimes it was almost like it was all three of them in the relationship.

He'd told her about his feelings. It was a scary thing to wake up to after a night of a little too much to drink, and remembering the confessions. She'd told him that it was sweet. Actually said the word _sweet_. And she'd said it was only natural that he loves him and that his mind might've added a sexual undertone to it all. At one point, she had even said that it was kinda hot. And then she'd laughed because Tim had turned beet-red.

Now that she was gone to Dubai, those feelings for Tony had started bubbling to the surface again. Not really to the surface, really, but...they were a lot more noticeable now. With Delilah gone, there was nothing distracting him from them, and it had been so long since he'd been without her, it was hard to figure out how to shove them away again. Especially since she had made him feel so comfortable in his own skin about having those feelings in the first place.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to hide them anymore...

So there he was, seated at his desk with Tony's sex-spell-enhanced voodoo doll lying in front of his keyboard. This was just a game, of course. One that would be pushing the borders. But he was willing to do it, and it would be worth the laugh. It'd be one level past calling him out on his own little trick. And it was the perfect plan, too, because Tony had agreed to come in a little earlier than necessary, before anyone else, and work with Tim on a case file they were supposed to have finished with the night before.

The elevator dinged, and McGee looked up to see Tony hurrying toward the bullpen. "Sorry!" he called out as he approached. "I'm five minutes late for being thirty minutes early. There was some roadwork," he explained as he dropped his things beside his desk. "You start yet?"

"No," Tim shook his head, swallowing as he was suddenly close to backing out of the whole voodoo thing. He wasn't sure he could do it... _No. Damnit, no. I can do this. No chickening out, McGee. _"Actually I finished it last night at home," he revealed with a slight smile.

Tony looked at him incredulously. "What? Why the hell didn't you call and tell me I didn't need to come in early, then?" he asked.

"Because...when I was finished, I started doing a little digging on voodoo," he told him. Tony sank down into his chair and turned it to face Tim. "I was looking up ways to...I guess disarm it," he said. "And then I came across something a little more...interesting," he said with a sly grin.

"W-what? What did you do?" Tony asked with widening eyes.

"Nothing bad," Tim admitted with a shrug. "Just cast a sex spell on it." He raised a brow and waited for Tony's reaction.

"A sex spell?" Tony furrowed his brows. "Like...a good luck sex charm or something? You trying to help me get laid, McLoverboy?" he asked with an amused smile.

"That's not exactly how it works," Tim replied. "It's more like...the doll becomes you erogenous zone." He tried to remain expressionless as he watched Tony's reaction.

He looked thoughtful at first, then a little confused and maybe a bit worried, just before cracking a smile. "That can't be a real thing," he said with a small laugh.

"Well I guess we could always test it out," he replied, then reached for the doll.

"Wait, you can't-" Tony started, but McGee was already holding the doll and running a finger down one side of it. Tony's whole body shivered at the sensation, the shock of actually feeling something touch him like that knocking any planned words away.

McGee raised a brow. "Very convincing acting, Tony," he said. "Why don't you just admit it."

"Y-you should put that down...Oh god!" He shivered again when Tim ran a finger over the doll's chest. Once he recovered, he panicked and turned his chair so that he could hide the evidence of what it was doing to him, under the desk. "You should stop," he said breathily, not looking back over at his teammate.

"Oh come on," Tim replied, rubbing the doll below its waist in small, gentle circles. "Just admit it was all a joke, Tony. You're a great actor, but..."

"Oh jesus..." Tony's hands gripped the edge of the desk in front of him. Tim realized in that moment, as Tony's breath came quicker, that maybe this was actually working; that the sex spell was actually real and he was actually feeling something. Tim stopped, scrambling to put the doll back down on the desk, but Tony's head fell back, his eyes slamming closed as his hips lifted from the chair. "Tim!" his voice cracked when he shouted McGee's name, and all McGee could do was sit there in awe and watch.

He felt himself flush with what he realized he'd just witnessed. He could feel the dull ache behind his eyes that told him his own pupils had dilated. Tony couldn't be _that _great an actor, could he? Was this just an attempt at making Tim's trick backfire on him?

"Tony...did you just..."

He flinched when Tony abruptly pushed away from his desk, face red as he tore toward the restroom. Tim could only watch his back until he disappeared into the mens room.

Tony's heart raced unhealthily as he headed for the sink to turn on the cold water. He cupped water in his hands and splashed it onto his face as he leaned down over the basin. _"Shit...shit, he can't know..."_ he said to himself in his head. What had he done? Possibly revealed his more-than-brotherly feelings for his long-time friend. He was sure McGee had meant the whole spell thing as a joke. And hell, maybe if it had been someone else whose fingers started roaming his body, he might not have come so fast. Even after trying like mad to think of something else, anything else as he had looked away from the man, it had been too much, too good. And now he might've made things really awkward for the both of them. Even if it had been McGee's stupid idea in the first place...

"Tony?" Tim's voice sounded at the door, and Tony quickly cut off the water and went for the paper towel machine. "Look...I didn't know-"

"I'm sorry," Tony said as he wiped the towel over his face, not meeting Tim's eyes.

"Y...you're sorry? For what?"

"I didn't...want you to find out... Fuck," he sighed and shook his head, throwing the wadded towel into the trash can.

"Find out..." Tim was confused for a moment. But then he realized something. Tony had called out Tim's name when he came...and holy shit... "You don't have anything to be sorry for," Tim said quickly. "I shouldn't have...um...I mean I didn't think..."

"I don't want things to get weird," Tony said with a small smile, still not meeting Tim's eyes. "Just...maybe pretend like this didn't happen, okay?"

"I don't think I can do that," McGee replied.

"Damnit," Tony turned, head down and fist on his hips, then started toward the door. "I'm sorry... I'm not gonna do anything, okay?"

"Wait," McGee stopped him, hands on Tony's shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Look, I-"

"Don't give me hell about it, okay? I can't help it..."

"Would you shut up?" Tim said with a small smile. "You think I would even consider putting sex magic on a voodoo doll specifically made for you, if I didn't have some kind of attraction to you myself?"

"Don't do that," Tony tried to push away, but Tim gripped onto his biceps and wouldn't let him go. "Don't you take fucking pity on me!"

"You're an idiot," Tim said, shaking his head. And then he turned Tony and pushed him up against the wall before crushing his lips to his.

Tony was stunned for a moment. Just a moment, before his eyes closed and his mouth opened to Tim's. McGee melted into him, and for a few moments Tony allowed himself to have this. Right up until Tim moaned into his mouth and suddenly a name popped into Tony's head, and he pulled away from his partner's mouth. "We can't do this," Tony said, breaths mingling with McGee's as they both panted. "Delilah..."

Tim smiled at him then. "You know how most couples have that one free pass for a celebrity, or someone they never thought they could be with?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "You're my one free pass," he told him. Tony's eyes darkened, twitching for a moment before he suddenly changed their positions, twisting them both so Tim's back was shoved against the wall. He dove back in to meet Tim's lips again.

Tim's head was buzzing. This was a like a really great dream, only it was totally real and it made him feel like he was on his eighth beer. Tony was kissing him. Really kissing him. And his tongue was doing things to his mouth that sent jolts like electricity straight to his groin. He didn't mean to hump into Tony's hip, but it was basically an involuntary reaction at that point, and the contact of his dick—hard since he watched Tony come mere minutes ago—touching Tony, caused him to moan into his partner's mouth.

Then Tony's hips shifted forward, pressing Tim's into the wall causing the younger man to hiss in a breath. Tony's pulled his hips away, and Tim nearly whimpered at the loss until Tony's hand was suddenly gripping Tim's cock through his pants. He groaned, his head smacking back into the wall, and Tony's free hand came up to cover his mouth.

"Sshh," Tony said in Tim's ear. "People will be coming in soon. Don't want anyone to hear, do you?" he whispered, squeezing and rubbing his hand up and down the hard bulge. Tim whined, voice muffled under Tony's hand, squirming under Tony's administrations. "Don't want anyone to hear you but me," he told him as he mouthed over her ear, and then the skin under it.

Tim didn't know what to do with his own hands. He was too lost in the sensations Tony was causing him. He didn't realize he was clinging to Tony's shirt, or even that he was humping forward into Tony's hand. This was coming very close to an embarrassingly quick end. His moans muted by Tony's palm, Tim's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"That's it," Tony edged him on. "Want you to come in your pants like you made me do. Want you to walk around all day today, remembering what we did..."

That pushed him over the edge, and he was coming, cock twitching hard against Tony's hand, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad he'd worn black pants to work that day.

Tony worked him through it, rubbing and squeezing until he could feel the muscles in Tim's stomach stop spasming. He pulled his hand from Tim's mouth and replaced it with his own. That's when Tim's hands came away from Tony's shirt and trailed up to Tony's face, deepening the kiss before they both needed to pull away for air.

"We should get cleaned up," Tony spoke softly. "Gibbs'll be in any minute."

Tim could only nod. They silently cleaned themselves up, then straightened their crumpled clothes.

"I'll head out first," Tony said. "Wait a minute before you come out."

Tim nodded again. But before Tony could get to the door, Tim stopped him. "Hey." Tony turned. "You uh...wanna come over for a movie tonight?" he asked. "Ya know...if we're not stuck on a case?"

Tony smiled. "Sounds great," he replied. He looked Tim over for a moment before turning to leave the restroom.

Tim stood there alone now. His heart was still beating quickly. His head still buzzed. And he'd have to work really hard to get the smile off of his face before he headed back to his desk...

~End~


End file.
